A hybrid-electric or all-electric vehicle includes a traction battery constructed of multiple battery cells in series and/or parallel. The traction battery provides power for vehicle propulsion and accessory features. Such vehicles may also include an electric machine driven by a power electronics module. To operate the battery and the electric machine, the amount of current flowing to or from the battery may be measured by a current sensor. The current sensor value may be used to compute a battery state of charge.